


Just Feel Better

by IvoryJaied



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryJaied/pseuds/IvoryJaied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna try anything to just feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not How I Planned It

I weaved through the crowd, trying to get outside. It was too crowded for my liking. There were too many people, too much alcohol.  
I’d lost Johnny the second we walked through the door, but I knew where he’d be. Booze table, or upstairs with some girl.  
I wasn’t sure why I even bothered going to the party. The only person I knew was Johnny, and he’d left me already.  
I was far from popular, and the host of the party was Matt Sanders, captain of the school football team. He’d had a grudge against me since the day I started at the school. I’d cut my hand on a piece of glass in science, and accidently bled on his book. From then, his hatred for me radiated to the rest of the team.  
Johnny had begged me to go with him, and I stupidly agreed. Unlike me, Johnny had a good reputation and seemed to get along with Matt and his friends.  
I stood out the back, away from stumbling people. I was hidden in the shadow of a tree, certain no one could see me.  
People passed me, too drunk to notice me whether I was visible or not.  
I only stood in my shelter for a short time, finding myself bored out of my mind just standing there.  
I wandered the yard, stepping over people who’d decided the stars were arranged into a message for them. I tripped over someone’s arm when they moved, my body propelling forward. I thought I was going to hit the ground, but something stopped me.  
I was set to my feet, and a chorus of laughter filled my ears.  
Matt towered over me, grinning. Behind him, half his team created a barrier, giving me no opportunity to run.

‘You’re the last person I expected to see here.’ He sneered, shoving me back. I stumbled, but managed to catch my footing before I could tumble over. A sharp ache began pounding in my rib cage, the entire left side of my body searing.  
I quickly swept the yard, searching for Johnny. He wasn’t anywhere in sight.  
‘Trust me, no one is going to save you.’ Matt laughed, punching me as hard as he could. My jaw cracked, the taste of coppery metal filling my mouth. I fell back on the ground, holding my left side as Matt and his friends jumped me, kicking and hitting me wherever they could.  
My mind grew fuzzy after someone had managed to kick my left side, a skin-splitting pain ripping through me.  
I could hear laughing, my own crying, and someone yelling. The yelling grew into screaming, the laughing died down.

‘Somebody call nine-one-one!’ A familiar voice cried out as something cold touched my face.  
‘Zack, open your eyes.’ The voice whispered, my body shaking slightly.  
My side was on fire, the pain too much for my body to handle. The last thing I heard was sirens and people murmuring.

I felt like I was swimming in darkness. There was a light, a speck of light above, but no matter how hard I kicked, I seemed to get no closer. My lungs were aching from the lack of oxygen, my brain suffocating.  
I kicked harder, my legs pounding to the beat of my erratic heart.  
Slowly, oh so slowly, the speck of light grew. It seemed like a lifetime till I broke the surface.  
I lurched forward, gasping. I felt hands on my body before I saw anything. My eyes adjusted slowly, my mind moving at a slower pace.

‘Zack. Sweetie, lay down.’ My Mothers’ voice murmured, hands pushing me down lightly. I let them push me back, regulating my breathing.  
‘Oh, baby. How do you feel?’ She asked, cupping my cheek lightly.

‘Numb.’ I croaked after a moment, having to actually think about it. From my neck to my waist, I felt numb. I wiggled my toes, checking my lower half.  
‘What happened?’ I asked after clearing my throat. Mum handed me a cup of water, helping me sip at it.  
When the cup was empty, and taken away, I looked around, expecting to see my posters and the general clutter that inhabited my room. I was faced with white. White walls, floors, curtains, bedspread. _Shit._

‘I’ll let the doctor explain.’ She smiled sadly, rushing from the room. I shifted around, not really liking the no-feeling in my back.  
I pushed the blanket down to my waist, frowning at the hospital gown I was dressed in. I ran my hands up my torso, pressing my fingers into my left side. Something lumpy was underneath the gown, and I frowned again.  
I rolled the gown up, glad the nurses had left my boxers on.  
Stitches stretched up and down my ribs, holding together a large wound. _Shit, shit._  
Mum came back in the room, avoiding the mess that was my body. A doctor followed her, walking straight up to me and touching the skin beside the stitches.

‘It’s good to see you’re awake. We thought we lost you for a while there.’ He smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth.  
‘You’ve been out for a few days.’

‘What?!’ I snapped, trying to sit up again. The doctor pushed me back, much like my Mother had.

‘An ambulance brought you in on Friday night, around two-am. Ruptured spleen, multiple wounds. And with your condition, you’re lucky to be alive.’ He said, picking up a clipboard. He wrote something on it, then looked over to a heart monitor I’d failed to notice. An IV sat in my hand, the tube traveling to a bag hanging from a stand.  
‘Splenomegaly is a serious condition. We managed to stop the internal bleeding. You’ll be numb for a while, till the anesthetic wears off.’

‘Where’s Johnny?’ I asked, looking at Mum. She wouldn’t know anything. Johnny would have lied to her. I hadn’t told her about the party at all.

‘He’s in the waiting room.’ She said, leaving again. I didn’t even have to ask for him.  
The doctor checked my stitches before excusing himself as his pager went off.  
Johnny came into the room, Mum nowhere in sight.

‘Shit, man. I thought you were dead!’ He frowned, hugging me awkwardly.  
Johnny was one of the only people who knew of my condition. Most people would have to ask what the hell Splenomegaly meant. I didn’t mind telling Johnny, because he was my friend.  
‘How are you?’

‘Numb. Dude, what the fuck happened?’ I asked, sitting up slowly, rolling my gown back down. The stitches wouldn’t have shocked him. He’d seen me in worse conditions.

‘Matt and his fucked up friends jumped you. They’re all at the police station now.’ He said, showing me a message from Brian.

 _”They are all fucked. Some copper said they are being charged with attempted murder. Text me when you see Zack.”_ The message read.

‘Attempted murder? Fuck, that’s serious.’ I muttered, looking at Johnny. He wore a gloomy expression, his fingers tapping away at his phone.  
‘As much as I hate them, they can’t go down for that. They didn’t know.’ I stated.

‘Brian already told the cops that. It changed nothing.’ He whispered, closing his phone.  
‘Matt’s got it worse than everyone. Juvie till he’s eighteen, then twenty-five years to life. The rest of them have Juvie then a maximum of ten years, except Brian.’

‘What did Brian get?’ I asked, slightly worried. I knew who Brian was, and he was nothing like the others. He didn’t do anything to me. He stood there and watched.

‘Community hours. He didn’t do anything to you, Zack. He’s only in shit because he knew what they were planning, and didn’t stop them.’ Johnny said, opening his phone as a new message came through.  
‘Brian wants to know if he can come up.’  
I just shrugged.  
Johnny sat with me for a while, complimenting me on my bruised face. He helped me go to the bathroom, holding me upright because it felt like my top half was too heavy to support itself.  
With permission from a nurse, Johnny helped me outside, into one of the many courtyards. I’d been allowed to take the heart monitor chords from my chest, and the IV tube from my hand.  
I sat in one of the mesh covered chairs, while Johnny lay on the ground, his face covered by the shadow of the umbrella, the rest of him submerged in the sunlight.

‘What’s today?’ I asked, poking at my ribs. The anesthetic was wearing off slowly.

‘Wednesday. Oh, there’s this new horror movie at the cinema. Wanna go see it when you’re out of here?’ Johnny piped up, sitting and spinning on the spot so he was facing me.  
He had to guard his eyes from the sun.

‘Dude, slow down. Wednesday? I’ve been out for almost a _week_?’ I asked, frowning.

‘Well, yeah. You went in for surgery. The doctor said you’d wake up when you wanted to.’ He shrugged, laying back down.  
‘So, about that movie?’

‘Sure. We’ll go when I get out.’ I sighed, resting back in the chair. I could feel the anesthetic wearing off. My skin was cold.  
Silence fell between us, only to be broken minutes later by the courtyard door opening.  
Brian sat in the chair beside me, his expression blank.

‘Y’know, I think I’m hungry.’ Johnny said, standing up and brushing him off. Brian had his head down, fingers twirling together.  
I shook my head furiously to Johnny, biting the inside of my lip. He just smiled, walking off. _Shit, shit, shit._  
I looked back at Brian, smiling a little. He was looking at me, his head resting on his hands.

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered, closing his eyes. His jaw was tight, lips pouted slightly.  
‘I should have stopped them.’ He shook his head, his fists clenched.

‘You didn’t know I’m sick.’ I said, readjusting myself in the chair. There was a slight discomfort in my ribs, but I tried to ignore it.

‘That doesn’t matter. They shouldn’t pick on people, at all.’ He snapped. His face softened a second later, realizing what he’d done.  
‘They chose you because you’re an easy target. You don’t fight back.’ He murmured.

‘I _can’t_ fight back.’ I muttered, looking down at the grass beneath my chair.  
Idly, I ran my fingers over the stitches in my side, wincing.

‘Johnny tried to explain what you have, but he made no sense.’ Brian prompted. He didn’t have to hint much more.

‘He never really understood my condition. I don’t blame him. A Splenomegaly is simply an enlarged spleen.’ I explained, prodding my ribs again. Normally, I could feel my spleen underneath my ribs and skin.  
‘I’m too young to have it removed, though they might consider it now.’

‘Is that why you’re always so white?’ He asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

‘It causes anemia, so yeah.’ I shrugged, wrapping an arm around my body. The discomfort was slowly becoming an ache. I needed my medication.  
I tried to stand, but the ache became a sting as I straightened up. Brian rushed to my side as I doubled over, gripping my side.

‘Shit, Zack. Come on.’ He rushed, wrapping an arm around my waist as he lifted my right arm around his shoulders. Brian practically dragged me back inside, keeping my upright as the pain ripped through my side. Other than the night I’d been attacked, it was the worst pain I’d ever felt.  
The nurse must have spotted us on the way in, because she was in the room, followed by my doctor, Mum and Johnny as soon as Brian laid me on the bed. He stepped back, letting the nurse and doctor in.  
The nurse shoved another IV in my hand, telling me that I had to relax. I tried to relax, I did, but it hurt too much. My jaw clenched so tight, I thought my teeth were going to shatter. I wanted to roll into a ball, because I knew that made the pain ease, but the nurse and the doctor insisted I stay on my back.  
The doctor instructed Johnny and Brian to hold me down while he pulled out a needle. A long fucking needle.  
Brian held my right side down while Johnny held my left. The doctor lifted my gown up, exposing the stitches. He gave me a sorrowful smile before jabbing the needle into my side, just missing my spleen. I was used to the needles, but the sheer size of some of them freaked me out.  
I didn’t feel the needle go in, but I felt the pain reliever release into my body. It stung, much like a bee-sting.  
I felt the relief of the pain killer almost immediately.  
Johnny left my side, breathing a sigh of relief with Mum. The doctor whispered something to Mum before following the nurse out.

‘Sweetie, I’ll be back tomorrow. Visiting hours is almost up.’ She frowned, kissing my forehead.  
‘Do what the doctors say.’  
Mum left, followed by Johnny after his long goodbye. I expected Brian to leave, but he sat by my side.

‘You scared me for a second there.’ He whispered, sitting on the edge of the hard plastic chair by my bedside.  
‘How are you feeling now?’ He asked, laying his hand on the bed, right beside my arm.  
The painkillers had clouded my mind, making me drowsy.

‘Why’re you bein’ so nice to me?’ I mumbled, fighting the clouds off as I tried to stay awake.

‘You almost died, Zack. And it’s my fault.’ He said sadly, his forehead creasing. I lifted my hand, with some difficulty, since the drugs made my body feel like an anchor, and laid it over his, my fingers tightening around his hand.

‘’S’not your fault. ‘m alive.’ I mumbled, managing a smile, though my eyes fell closed. The drugs, much stronger than I was used to, had control over me, and they demanded I sleep.

‘You’re impossible, y’know that?’ Brian chuckled softly, turning his hand over to grip mine as gently as possible.  
‘Sleep, Zack. You need it.’ Brian whispered. My body reacted to his words, the drugs taking over me. I wasn’t sure if it was part of the dream or not, but I could have sworn Brian had kissed my cheek as I drifted off.  
Like every other time I’d stayed in the hospital, I was woken up by nurses on the late shifts. One, who looked too young to be working in the wards, was chatting away with another nurse, while the third replaced my near-empty IV.  
She smiled at me, her aged face creasing a bit more. She patted my arm, and left, shushing the loud mouths by the door.  
I didn’t sleep much that night. I was tired, god was I tired, but my body refused to sleep. I ended up getting out of bed, sitting by the window to watch the sun rise.  
At eight-am, just after breakfast, Mum and Brian came by. Mum had to work, but she wanted to stop in.  
Brian was quiet while Mum chatted away. He asked me, very quietly, if he could have the piece of toast on my plate. I let him have it, seeing as it was too early for anyone to be awake, and I wasn’t going to eat it.  
By eight-thirty, Mum left for work, kissing my cheek as a goodbye.

‘Why’re you here so early?’ I asked, turning towards Brian. He’d made himself comfortable on the plastic chair by the bed.

‘My community hours start at eleven. I wanted to see you before they put me to work.’ Brian smiled, tilting his head so he could rest it on the back of the chair.

‘I’m sorry you’re being punished for something you didn’t do.’ I frowned, laying back on my pillows.

‘I’ll take the hours over jail time any day.’ He nodded, looking down at his hands.  
‘Before we were sentenced… The police brought us all in here while you were asleep. My friends are horrible people for what they did to you, but they want you to know they’re sorry.’ He whispered, looking up at me quickly, before dropping his eyes back to his hands as they fiddled with his belt.  
‘Matt regrets it all. And not just because he’s going to jail. You’re a nice person, Zack, and we all know that now.’

‘Don’t I get a say in this? I don’t want them to go to jail.’ I frowned. Brian just shrugged, slumping forward. His shoulders were tense, rigid.  
‘Take me outside.’ I said after a moment. I sat up, tossing the covers back. Brian was up like a shot before my feet hit the ground, helping me down from the bed, trying not to touch me anymore than necessary.

‘Zack, I don’t think you should be outside.’ He reasoned, his hand tight around my arm.

‘I want fresh air.’ I shrugged, reaching one arm back to untie the gown. I could undo the tie at my neck, but the tie on my back was harder.  
While I struggled, Brian slapped my hand away, tugging on the right string, the gown falling to the floor in front of me.  
My side was un-bandaged, the wound there for Brian to see clearly. And he looked at it, like it was going to eat him. To me, it was nothing more than skin stitched and bruised.  
Brian tore his eyes away from my side for a second, to kick my bag out from underneath the bed. He placed it on the bed, so I didn’t have to bend.  
I picked out some loose-fitting pants and whatever shirt was on top. Most of the patients in the hospital wore their gowns, so I doubted anyone would judge me.  
Brian, reluctantly, led me outside after I’d taken the IV from my hand.  
At first, we just sat outside, soaking up the sun and cool breeze that wafted through. His phone buzzed once. I didn’t ask who it was, because that was just rude, but he explained that he had to leave soon.

‘I thought you started at eleven.’ I stated, sure it was barely passed ten, if that.

‘I do, but I’m assigned to a kitchen across town. My advisor wants me there early.’ He shrugged, pocketing his phone again.  
‘If you want, I’ll come back after.’ He stated, sounding hopeful.

‘I’d appreciate that.’ I smiled.  
Brian let me walk him as far as my room, even though I insisted on walking him to the exit. He said that he just wanted me to rest, and try not to tear a stitch.  
I did what he said. I watched TV for most of the day. Though, I spent more time flipping channels that actually watching anything. The midday movie was old and sappy, cartoons were over. It was either sport, news, or the foreign channel.  
I’d searched my bag when the TV had begun to annoy me, hoping Mum had packed a book or my ancient Game-Boy. Sadly, all she’d packed was clothes and too many pairs of underwear.  
The day nurse, Heidi, stopped by my room to take my lunch order, and she stayed and talked with me until her pager rang out, scaring both of us.  
I was completely bored by two-thirty, and nearly cheered when the doctor came in.

‘Good afternoon, Zack.’ He smiled, placing a bandage on the bed, along with a tray that held a clamp, cotton balls, and a clear liquid at the bottom.  
‘I’m just going to clean and strap you up. It’ll sting a little.’ He said, sounding a little apologetic.  
I folded my shirt up and tucked my arm behind my head, wincing when the stitches pulled a little tighter.  
The doctor picked up a cotton ball up with the clamp, shaking some of the disinfectant off before dabbing it on my skin. It burned a little, but it wasn’t too bad.

‘Hey, doc. I was wondering why you didn’t just take my spleen out.’ I said, watching him dispose of the cotton ball, picking up another.

‘We were able to reduce the size of it during surgery. Most of what we took out was damaged tissue. You’re still too young for it to be removed, so we did what we could to make everything safer for you.’ He explained, his eyes focused on the task at hand. He dabbed over each stitch carefully, wiping away any excess liquid with a spare cotton ball.

‘What about the medication?’ I asked, flinching forward when he poked an extra sensitive spot.

‘The dose has been lowered, but you’ll still be on the meds. You can start taking them when you leave. Until then, the medication will be delivered through the IV.’ He said, tapping the bag above my head. I ran my thumb over the bruise the IV had caused in my hand.  
‘You need to stop taking it out. I know it’s annoying to drag around, but you need it.’ He said, dropping the clamp in the tray. I sat up, knowing he’d ask me to.  
I let the doctor wrap me up tightly, biting my lip to refrain from abusing him. The bandage needed to be tight, but it still hurt.  
‘The night nurse will come by later to check on you. I’ll send Heidi in to replace the IV.’ He said, taking everything he’d brought in.  
Only minutes later, Heidi walked in, a new needle in hand. I turned my head as she felt for a vein, plunging the needle in. She attached the lead from the IV and checked to make sure it worked before leaving.  
Brian never mentioned how long his hours were, so I wasn’t sure when to expect him.  
Johnny dropped by after school, bringing a pile of homework with him. At first, I thought it was his, and he’d brought it to do while he visited. But, when he’d placed the pile of books and sheets of paper on the over-bed table, and handed me a pen, I groaned.

‘Seriously? I’m in the fucking hospital! Isn’t this the one time I get immunity from homework?’ I grumbled, looking through the pile. English, maths, history. It was all there.

‘Sorry, buddy. Apparently it’s important for the exams. Though, Mr. Kennedy said you could sit out and he’d pass you.’ Johnny shrugged.  
Mr. Kennedy was one of the youngest teachers our school had. He liked to think he was our friend, and, if we were nice and played along, he’d pass us.

‘I hope you have this much to do.’ I muttered, opening one of the textbooks to a marked page. Johnny had, so kindly, highlighted the paragraphs I had to read. Though, in the back of the book, he’d slipped a piece of paper with the answers.

‘Those are just quick answers. You have to make them longer. Explain shit, y’know.’ He said, flicking back to the marked page.  
‘And, I do have this much to do. That’s why I’m leaving so I’m not up to three-am again.’ He smiled.

‘Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ I said, biting on the end of the pen he’d given me. It already had tooth marks, but I’d shared a lot of things with Johnny, and a bit of saliva wasn’t going to hurt.


	2. I Got A Key to the Door

After Johnny left, I got stuck into my homework. Starting with English, of course. It was the easiest subject. Mrs. Hart only asked for minimal work. Two page essay, print-out completed. It was rare she gave out homework, because most of our work was done in class. She made things fun.  
The essay set for English was on a book we’d read in class. I’d read it twice, because I’d enjoyed it, which made the essay easier.  
I’d managed to finish the essay, a few work sheets and start the science revision by the time Brian came to visit.   
The pile on my table was nearly clear, the finished work on the bedside table, giving me more room.

‘Hey. How’re you feeling?’ Brian asked when I looked up from the paper. He had changed, though his face was dirty. There was a black smudge on his cheek, and a glisten on his forehead.

‘Bored.’ I stated, closing the textbook. I piled what I had left to do in the corner of the table, slipping the pen beneath a book cover so it didn’t roll away.  
‘Been workin’ hard, or hardly workin’?’ I smiled.

‘Workin’ hard. Who knew ovens could get so dirty?’ He smirked, wiping his forehead on his hand.  
‘You look better.’ He commented after he’d sat down in the chair by my side.

‘I feel better.’ I said, nodding. Though the bandage had been painful at first, the pressure made my side feel better. I felt less restricted in movements with it there.  
‘What time is it?’ I asked, looking around for a clock. I’d forgotten that hospital rooms had no clocks on the walls, and it annoyed me.

‘Eight-thirty. Give or take a few minutes.’ Brian said, looking down at his phone. He stared at the screen a little longer, before shoving it in his pocket.  
‘When’s dinner around here?’ He asked, leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees.

‘The elderly get served at seven-thirty, children at eight-thirty, then us at nine.’ I stated, remembering when the night nurse had given me the menu.

‘I’ll leave before your dinner gets here.’ Brian said, brushing a lock of hair from his face.

‘You don’t have to. It’s not like I’m going to eat it anyway.’ I shrugged. Brian tried to argue, but I stopped him before he could speak, explaining that, although I hadn’t eaten lunch, I wasn’t hungry.  
Brian disagreed with me, and tried to con me into eating. When dinner did arrive, he tried to hand-feed me. Not only was the meal unappealing, my side was giving me some grief, taking any sort of appetite away. I gave in, though, and swallowed one bite, just to make him happy.  
Brian, after asking for my permission, ate a little less than half of what was on the plate, before it was shoved to the side of the table.  
We talked for a while, about little, meaningless things. The subject changed almost rapidly. First it was about school, then what we wanted to do for the rest of our lives. At one point, Brian bought up relationships. I felt so inexperienced compared to him, and his thirteen girlfriends. I’d dated one person, though my one relationship lasted longer than all of Brian’s little flings put together.

‘Are y’gonna tell me who she is?’ Brian asked after I’d avoided saying “her” name, twice.  
He’d shifted himself so he was sitting on the opposite side of the table from me, his arms folded on top of it. I had laid myself back on the pillows, my arms crossed over my stomach.

‘That might make things a little awkward.’ I stated, blushing slightly. Brian just smiled, propping his arms up so he could cradle his head in his hands.  
‘”She” was actually a “he”.’ I murmured, picking at the hospital’s poor excuse for a blanket.

‘Okay, so, what was _his_ name?’ Brian asked, his face showing nothing but curiosity. I’d expected him to run away screaming, or, at least, be disgusted.

‘You don’t care that I’m gay?’ I asked, confused slightly.

‘Why would I? Your love life doesn’t affect me.’ He shrugged, his head moving a little with his arms, like a cartoon.

‘I don’t know. You don’t strike me as the kind of person who would be okay with that.’ I confessed. Sure, I was judging him by who he was friends with, but his group wasn’t the kindest people. And, in most cases, when one member of a group hates something, the rest pick up on that feeling and hate it too. Pack mentality.

‘I believe you can find love in anyone, whether they’re male or female. There’s nothing wrong with it.’ He said, that smile still present on his face.  
‘So, y’gonna tell me his name or what?’ He asked, leaning forward more.

‘Darren.’ I laughed, sitting up.  
We talked a little more, the subject switching after he tried to pry into my relationship, before the night nurse walked into the room.

‘Hey, you can’t be here. Visiting hours is over.’ She said, her voice stern as she looked at Brian. Generally, she was a nice woman, but she took her job seriously.  
Brian moved to stand, but I reached over the table, gripping his arm.

‘Can’t he stay just a bit longer?’ I asked, frowning a little. The night nurse bit her lip, her stern face breaking away.

‘I don’t think so, Zack. You’ve gotta have a shower.’ She said, looking down at my chart. I wasn’t sure what was written on my chart, but I doubted it had my shower times.  
‘I can let him stay until I set up the bath.’ She sighed, leaving the room. I knew the big bath was down the hall, near the nurses’ station. And, I also knew that, if you used that bath, you needed a nurse or doctor there to supervise you, incase you fell or something.

‘Great. Naked in front of strangers.’ I murmured, rolling my eyes. Brian tried to hold back his grin, but the corners of his lips wouldn’t stay down.  
‘It’s not funny.’ I groaned, falling back to the pillows.

‘It’s not _that_ bad. These people have seen it all before.’ He said, trying to make things better, but it wasn’t helping. All his words did was make me blush profusely.

‘Not helping.’ I frowned, dropping my head onto the table. Only moments later, the nurse came back in. She gave Brian a stern look.  
Brian smiled apologetically at me, before getting up.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, Zack.’ He said, squeezing my hand. The nurse stepped aside, to let him through the door, before turning to me. I sigh, stepping off the bed.

The nurse was kind enough to turn around while I stripped down and got into the bath. The tub was full of bubbles, so I was covered once I was in.  
The nurse refused to let me bathe myself, explaining, at least twice, that it was her job.  
I felt like a child when she ran her fingers through my hair, scrubbing the shampoo and conditioner through.  
The whole time I was in the bath, the water only at waist level, the nurse tried to talk to me, mainly small talk about what I was doing in school, and who Brian was.  
The nurse helped me out of the bath, and let me dry off and dress in peace.  
When I came out of the dressing room, she was gone.   
I wrapped my hair in the towel, and went back to my room. The bed was made, the pillows replaced, the table was moved back to the end of the bed, and a book lay on the bed. I picked it up before slipping under the thin covers, reading the title.  
The book way frayed, the cover bent and refusing to stay down. The pages were worn and torn, strains on nearly every second page.  
For a few hours, I sat up and read the book. I was careful with the pages, afraid to tear them anymore than they were.  
Nearing midnight, I was asked by one of the passing nurses to turn my lights out. I’d been getting right into the book, and didn’t want to put it down, but dog-tagged the page and put it away.

I was woken the next morning by my Mother. She was grinning, ear to ear.

‘Wha’s goin’ on?’ I asked, rubbing my eyes. Mum sat down in Brian’s chair, her purse dropped on the ground. I heard her keys jingle inside, and her phone clunk against the bottom.

‘You’re being released, baby. When I finish work, they’ll have the paperwork to sign.’ She smiled, leaning over to kiss my forehead. I hummed quietly, too tired to actually celebrate.  
‘Fine, go back to sleep. I’ll see you at seven.’ Mum laughed, getting up and leaving.  
I rolled over, careful of my side, and went back to sleep for an hour.  
I woke again to the sounds of screaming. I jerked up, the stitches in my side pulling painfully.

‘Easy there.’ A smooth voice said, a hand slowly gripping my arm. I turned my head, letting out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding.  
Brian sat in his chair, smiling tiredly. His hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, though a few bits refused to stay in the tie.  
‘Don’t worry. It’s just a kid with a broken arm.’ Brian said, referring to the screaming. I nodded, laying back down and rubbing my eyes roughly.

‘What time is it?’ I asked, kicking the blanket off my legs.

‘Almost nine-thirty.’ He said, looking down the beaten up watch on his wrist. It looked like it was about to fall apart, like it’d taken years of abuse.

‘Shouldn’t you be at school?’ I asked, sure it was Friday. Being in the hospital had made me lose track of the days.

‘I’m suspended for two months. The school’s worried about their reputation.’ He said, rolling his eyes. I hummed, like I had with my Mother, my eyes closing again. Even though I’d slept through the night, I still felt tired.  
‘Go back to sleep. I’ll see you tonight.’ Brian whispered, his voice suddenly closer. My eyes snapped open, and I was slightly shocked to see Brian leaning over me. He just smiled, leaving a small kiss on my cheek. And he was gone before I could say anything.  
I wasn’t able to go back to sleep after that, so I picked up the book I’d been reading last night. I found it easy to fall back into the plot, forgetting about the world for a while.  
I’d been so deep in the book, I didn’t notice the nurse come into my room and lay my lunch onto the table. I only noticed the food, almost an hour later, when my stomach grumbled. I’d refused breakfast the night before, knowing I wasn’t going to eat much of it. Lunch, on the other hand, I wanted. Badly. I set the book aside, and ate the soup and sandwiches left for me. The soup was cold, but still nice, as were the sandwiches.  
I went straight back to the book once the food was gone, only resurfacing from the fictional land to use the bathroom.  
As Mum had said, she was there at seven, on the dot. She’d sighed the paperwork on her way in, giving me time to get out of bed, and get dressed. My bag had been pretty much untouched during my stay in the hospital, so I didn’t really have to pack it.  
Mum talked the entire way home, telling me how she was going to invite all my friends over the next day, and have a party. I didn’t bother telling her I had only two friends, because she seemed so happy.   
She went on and on about hoe she’d make my favourite meals, and let me lounge around all day if I wanted. I just let her go.   
By the time we finally got home, Mum was listing off the things she wanted to do with me over my few weeks off from school, while I healed. I wasn’t really allowed to do much, since bending made the stitches stretch. Though, that didn’t stop Mum. She wanted to play board games, and even have a go at the X-Box with me.  
I only escaped her blabbering by saying I was tired. She let me go upstairs while she cooked steak and mashed potatoes.   
It was only twenty minutes later that there was a knock at my door. I hadn’t heard Mum stomp up the stairs like she usually did. I called for her to come in, laying back on my bed.  
To my surprise, it wasn’t Mum behind the door. Brian stepped into my room, a smile on his face.  
I’d perched myself on the floor, with a book in my lap. I was tired, but not enough to sleep. Brian sat beside me, carefully reaching over, and closing the book so he could read the cover. My fingers were still inside the pages, so I hadn’t lost my page.

‘Isn’t that our English homework?’ Brian asked, flipping the book back open. I flipped the corner of the page down, and put it on the ground beside me.

‘Yeah. I’m just bored.’ I shrugged. Before Brian could comment on my obvious nerdy-ness, Mum knocked on the door, popping her head through the crack.

‘Dinner’s ready. You’re welcome to join, Brian.’ She smiled.

‘That’d be nice, thank you.’ Brian smiled.  
Mum had already set the table, three plates of steaming food just waiting to be devoured. I had no doubt that, even if Brian had said no, she would have forced him to stay.  
The conversation over dinner was supplied by Mum, mainly because I didn’t know what to say. Everything Brian and I had talked about had been somewhat private, and idle chit-chat didn’t seem like something he was interested in. Though, he chatted along with Mum easily. I probably should have felt left out, but I didn’t. I felt pleased, now that the attention wasn’t on me, for the first time in my life.  
I was slightly shocked when Mum outright asked Brian about his friends. There was no hesitation, or regret after the words left her mouth. I was glad I hadn’t gotten her bluntness.  
‘They’re fine, I guess. Pretty upset that they actually hurt Zack enough to put him in hospital.’ He shrugged, as if he was talking about the weather.  
I tuned out the rest of the conversation, merely rolling a piece of meat around my plate. The iron was good for me, but I wasn’t as hungry as I thought.  
After dinner, both Brian and I offered to do the dishes, but Mum ushered us away. Instead, I took Brian back to my room, letting him pick whatever game he wished to play. After setting the game station up, we both sat on the foot of my bed, bashing the controllers in our hands.  
‘I like you Mum.’ Brian said, after successfully defeating a disease infested zombie. I, on the other hand, was getting killed.

‘Dude, not cool.’ I laughed, somehow managing to chop the zombies head off, before my life meter sunk any lower.

‘I didn’t mean it like _that_.’ He laughed back, coming to the aid of my character.  
‘I just mean, she’s cool. I wish my Mum was like that.’

‘She’s not like that all the time. I can talk to her about anything, yeah, but it gets awkward sometimes.’ I said, sighing when my character died. It only took a few seconds, before I’d re-spawned to a safer place.  
‘Why’d you kiss me?’ I asked. So, maybe I did get my Mum’s bluntness.

‘I thought you knew already.’ Brian said, frowning at the screen. I only caught a glimpse of his expression, before the controller vibrated in my hands. I quickly tapped out a combination, managing to save my own life, again. Though, my life meter was low, and I doubted my character could survive much longer, without some sort of health pack.

‘Knew what?’ I asked. Brian’s character ran passed mine, flitting across my side of the screen.

‘I like you. I have for a while now.’ He shrugged, bashing a particularly sick looking zombie with a piece of wood. How he’d managed to live through the entire swarm was amazing. My character had died at least three times already.

‘Brian, I…-‘ I started, unsure exactly what I was meant to say. Sure, I liked Brian, but no in that way. I could feel an attraction towards him, but I barely knew him.  
I’d forgotten about the game, and had no doubt I’d been killed again. Brian must have paused it, ‘cause he turned to face me, the controller moved from his hands.

‘You don’t have to say anything, Zack. I don’t expect you to confess your undying love for me.’ He smirked, leaning over towards me, his face only inches from mine.  
‘I’m just saying, I like you, and I’ll be here, whether you like it or not, until you get better. Maybe even after that, if you want me.’ He whispered, dipping his head down to peck my lips softly. I felt my stomach flutter, and my heart skip a beat or two.

‘I want you to stay.’ I murmured, dropping my head. The blush had taken over my cheeks, tingeing my skin a light pink.

‘Then I will.’ He smiled, pecking my lips again.  
Somewhere, deep inside, I knew I could easily fall for this beautiful boy. With a voice that sounded like it belonged to an angel, and eyes that resembled melted chocolate, I could already feel myself falling. And, I already knew he’d be there to catch me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of three.


	3. Epilogue: But It Just Won't Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three of three.

Zack's hands sweated, and his body shook. He was nervous, and scared. If it wasn't for the strong body behind his, he would have hightailed it out of there already.

'Relax. He can't hurt you.' A soft voice whispered, a pair of strong arms winding their way around Zack's waist. The voice sent shivers down his spine, and effectively calmed him.   
No-one had ever had that effect on Zack. He didn't question it, though. Those arms had held him through many tough nights, when the painkillers didn't seem to work, and Zack was left the writhe in pain until sleep took him away. That voice had lulled him to sleep, and kept Zack from ripping at his stitches. Yes, Zack owed a lot to the boy behind him. He would give his life for Brian.  
Zack felt himself melt back into the boy's chest, the tension and fear just washing away. He felt safe with those arms wrapped around him.

'I'm scared, Bri.' He whispered pathetically, his voice so close to breaking. He knew he was safe, but his mind kept telling him something would go wrong.

'Don't be. I'm here. I won't let him touch you.' Brian murmured into Zack's ear, leaving a kiss on the smaller boy's cheek.   
They stood in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of chains rattling. The large door in front of them opened suddenly, a rather large boy being escorted in by two equally-as-large guards.   
There was no doubt that Matt Sanders was still a child. His face was still round, his chin and cheeks not yet sharpened. He was only considered a "man", because of his age.   
The guards un-cuffed Matt's hands, but left his ankles chained, before helping the boy to sit down in one of three chairs available. A table divided Zack from his supposed "attempt-murderer". He knew Matt didn't mean to hurt him as much as he had, but that didn't stop his entire body from shaking.

'We'll be right outside.' One of the guards said, although it sounded more like a warning. They left, closing the door behind them.   
Brian was the first to move, taking a seat across from Matt. Zack had a hard time moving, his feet just rooted to the floor. Brian gripped his hand, though, pulling the smaller boy into the chair next to him.

'I'm so sorry, Zack.' Matt whispered, his eyes trailing over the terrified boy in front of him. Ever since they day he'd seen Zack laying in that hospital bed, all he could do was regret. Had he known Zack was ill, and so easily broken, he wouldn't had touched a hair on his head.

'I-It's okay.' Zack muttered, his words sticking to his throat like peanut butter.   
'I'm sorry you got sent here.' Zack whispered, looking into the boy's eyes. He'd always thought Matt had a kind face. His eyes, a stunning Hazel, shone brightly, and his dimpled smile made you want to coo, like you would to a baby. Though, Zack had never seen the kind side to Matt. He'd always been on the pissed-off side.

'I deserve to be here, Zack. What we did... We could have killed you, so easily! For... For a while there, I thought we did.' Matt spoke, his voice the one of a broken boy. His eyes dropped to the hard-wood table, the Hazel slowly fading into something darker, a colour Zack couldn't put a name to.   
Zack didn't know what to say. His heart told him to comfort Matt, and let him know that he was forgiven, but his mind was screaming that Matt was still the same kid he'd been a year ago.

'How 'ya holding up?' Brian asked, speaking up when the silence became too much for him.   
Matt had seemed to forget Brian was there, looking his old beat friend in the eyes with shock.

'Okay, I guess. Can't really complain. I get fed, I have somewhere to sleep, time to go outside.' Matt shrugged, moving his legs. The chains clanked together, the sound echoing off the walls.   
'I see you finally got your treasure.' He smiled, for the first time in nearly a year. He'd known about Brian's crush for almost as long as Brian had had it. It wasn't hard to figure out, really.

'Not yet.' Brian smiled back, lacing his fingers with Zack's. Zack still refused to make things official, worried that Brian would leave him as soon as he'd completely healed. That didn't stop him from indulging in short kisses, and long embraces with Brian, though.   
Matt slowly leaned across the table, his arms folding so he could rest his chin on them.

'This kids' been pining over you for years, Zack. You don't know how hard it was to get him to shut up about your pretty green eyes, your pouty lips. Don't even get me started on the shit he said about your hips!' Matt laughed, the sound booming off the walls. In that moment, Zack could see the more sensitive Matt, the boy that Brian had been friends with.

'Hey! No need to scare him off. You'll make him think I'm a stalker, or something.' Brian joked, squeezing Zack's hand.

'You've always had a way with the ladies. I have no doubt you've got the same effect with dudes.' Matt grinned, reached across the table to punch Brian's arm lightly.   
Zack didn't flinch away when Matt had gotten close to him. He could truly see the adoration he had for Brian, and the thought of scary-and-pissed-off-Matt was gone.   
They chatted away for a while, the room filling with laughter. Matt enjoyed telling Zack of all Brian's embarrassing moments. Brian was left to blush and groan as the stories of his early teen years came to the open.   
It seemed too soon for the guards to be back, but, after looking at the clock, Zack saw that their hour had, indeed, passed.   
'It was really nice talking to you, Zack.' Matt said, getting ready for the closest guard to cuff him again. The joy and happiness flooded from Matt's face. His time spent away from reality was over.  
Zack nodded, agreeing, because he had liked talking to Matt.

'We'll visit you again, man. Don't worry.' Brian said, giving Matt a quick, one-armed hug. Matt gave a weak smile, sighing. He didn't want to go back.   
Zack, who surprised both himself and Matt, stepped forward, before Matt could be chained back up, and wrapped the taller boy in a hug. He felt safe. Nothing to fear.  
Matt responded almost immediately, hugging Zack back gently. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting Zack again.

'I expect to see you soon.' Matt grinned, the life coming back to his eyes for a moment. Zack nodded again, stepping back so the guards could lock the cuffs around Matt's already out-stretched wrists.   
Zack couldn't help but feel sad as Matt was carted back to his cell. He knew he'd come back, simply because he liked Matt's company.

'I'm so proud of you, Z.' Brian murmured in Zack's ear, while they waited for the all-clear to leave the room.

'I couldn't have done this without you.' Zack whispered, entwining his hands with Brian's.   
'You've done so much for me, Bri. You took care of me when I was in pain, or sick. You listened to me bitch and whine about not being able to do anything. I owe you my life, my sanity. I wish I could pay you back.' He all but confessed, his chest feeling much lighter.

'I only want one thing from you, Z. I want you to be mine.' Brian whispered, his fingers squeezing Zack's tightly.

'Then, consider me your, "treasure".' Zack smiled, leaning in to seal it with a small kiss. Brian could only hold him closer, his heart trying to leap from his chest. He had his boy, his treasure. He'd never felt more complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of three.


End file.
